


【汽银】嘿，那边的那个飞机，约吗

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 汽银
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【汽银】嘿，那边的那个飞机，约吗

嘿，那边的那个飞机，约吗

银剑今天心情挺好的。在他整理内务的时候，在他写报告的时候，在他和别人讨论战术的时候，甚至在他补充能量的时候，那几个小崽子都没出来捣乱。  
今天四只小飞机都乖得不正常啊。  
啊，不，也不是。  
银剑做完所有的工作，准备出去巡逻的时候，俯冲空袭弹弓飞火忽然一下子都冒了出来。  
“队长你要去哪儿？”  
银剑几乎要脱口而出“你们是从地底下钻出来的吗这么整齐划一”。  
“我去巡逻。虽然内战结束了，但是不能松懈。”  
“我们替你去巡逻！”四个家伙异口同声。  
“为什么？”  
“队长你是我们的好队长！”  
“我们超爱你的！”  
“要警惕一切坏蛋！”  
“我们决不能让那个坏蛋把你拐走！”  
“啊？”  
“我们替你去队长，总之今天你就老老实实在基地待着，哪儿也不许去，知道吗？”  
银剑满脸疑惑地看着他们。“虽然你们愿意去巡逻这是好事，不过……”  
空袭双手按住银剑的肩膀，语重心长：“队长，今后无论发生什么，你都要记住，最爱你的TF是我们。”  
“啊？……啊，好。”  
副队长说话就是不一样。  
四只小飞机消失在舱室外。  
银剑还在回味空袭的话，忽然门外响起上锁的声音。  
你把我锁在舱室里？空袭你不是认真的吧？啊？

“抢劫，你情报准不准啊？那个大飞机是在这儿巡逻吗？”  
“放心吧莽撞，我花了10块能量糖从激光鸟那买来的情报怎么会不准？”  
“可他怎么还不来？”  
“再等等，封锁，做好事要有耐心！”  
“来了来了，我听到飞机引擎声了！”  
“弟兄们，绳子麻袋都准备好了没？”  
“准！备！好！了！”

“下面插播一条紧急新闻。”休息室里，大家正在补充能量，聊得天南海北，忽然录音机握着话筒神色紧张地出现在镜头前。  
飞过山拈着能量块扔进嘴里：“原来他也能播报新闻啊？我以为他一开口就是‘艾瑞宝迪黑喂狗’之类的……”  
“别打岔，仔细听！”探长拍了他一下。  
“刚刚在铁堡市区北郊发生一起群体性斗殴事件，据现场目击者称，哦对，这个现场目击者就是我啦~他们打得相当激烈，简直像调情一般打得难舍难分……啊不是，简直像有仇一般打得你死我活，摄像再拉近一点，我们来采访一下当事人之一，这个红色的小飞机。”  
“诶录仔你过来帮忙打架吗？”飞火一边扯打击的面甲一边扭头问录音机。  
“不是，我在工作。”  
“哦，那你帮我打上马赛克，我可不想让队长看到我！”  
大家集体扭头看向银剑。银剑尴尬地笑了笑。  
镜头上立刻模糊一片。  
“飞火，哦不是，我不认识他，他的化名叫飞火。我想采访一下，你们为什么要跟对方打架？”  
马赛克晃动着说：“还用问吗？这帮流氓，他们队长整天就知道打我们队长的主意，总想把我们队长绑回他们基地去！”  
大家再次集体扭头看向银剑。银剑再次尴尬地笑了笑。  
“好，让我们再来采访一下这些流氓……哦不是，另外一方当事人。这个就不用打马赛克了，摄像，把镜头给我怼到他们脸上去！带特写！让全塞伯坦看看威震天手底下这帮不要面甲的炉渣！”  
抢劫一边扯弹弓的机翼一边说：“录音机你双标得是不是太严重了一点！”  
录音机把话筒递过去：“请问你们队长整天就知道打他们队长主意还企图把他们队长绑架回去吗？”  
抢劫抱头躲着一堆马赛克的攻击一边说：“我们那不是绑架！那叫邀请！”  
一团马赛克噼里啪啦挥拳头上来：“拆你流水线的绳子麻袋都准备了还他渣的叫邀请？”  
另一团马赛克从背后抱住抢劫说：“空袭你消消气不要太用力打了……”  
抢劫被抱住没法还手：“弹弓你个机器狗拆的你拉偏架！”  
录音机拿着话筒，语气沉痛地说：“真是世风日下啊，光天化日，朗朗乾坤，塞博坦竟然还有如此厚颜无耻之徒，此情此景，我只想说一句，打得好！这里是IaconTV，我是录音机，感谢您的收看，再见。”

声波关了电视。  
威震天头疼地捂着桶。  
“汽车大师，赶紧把你的崽子们带回来，别在外面丢机了！声波，还有什么补充的吗？”  
声波犹豫了一下才说：“机器狗，不拆弹弓。原因，体型差异过大。对接设备不匹配。”  
威震天：啊？啊！啊……啊。

“疼疼疼疼疼疼疼！急救，疼啊！知道疼字怎么写吗？”弹弓痛得龇牙咧嘴大喊大叫。  
急救苦笑着给他修复管线：“我已经很轻了，但是救护车说你们活该，不让给你们打麻药……”  
“急救，这事不能怪我们啊！我们是为了我们队长！如果对面盯上你们队长了，你不去帮他打架吗？”  
急救认真想了想说：“如果热点队长被盯上了，刀刃和车辙他们大概会敲锣打鼓把队长洗干净送过去吧……”  
弹弓：“算了当我没说。”  
俯冲：“热点队长好可怜。”  
飞火：“自己带的崽居然吃里扒外。”  
空袭：“还是我们对队长好。”  
弹弓/飞火/空袭/俯冲：“我们最爱队长了！”

银剑结束了低空飞行，变形落地。  
汽车大师已经等在那里了。  
“来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“坐下？”  
“行。”  
“谈谈？”  
“好。”  
“我家四个崽现在躺在吊钩的医务室里动弹不得你打算怎么赔？”  
“如果我没记错的话是你家四个崽先动手的我家崽只是正当防卫。”  
“去你流水线的正当防卫拿麻袋套住莽撞一通乱捶也叫正当防卫？”  
“据我所知是封锁先企图拿麻袋套空袭的。”  
“那你的意思是我家崽活该吗？”  
“不好意思，我就是这个意思。”  
“看来不打一架是不行了。”  
“正好我也有这个想法。”

汽车大师从来没想到银剑会这么难缠。他原本以为，一个恐高的飞行队长没有什么本事，可是没想到银剑的拳脚这么厉害。  
银剑也没想到汽车大师这么难搞。他原本以为，一个看起来头脑简单四肢发达的汽车队长不足为据，可是没想到汽车大师的每一下都冲着他致命的地方。  
两位组金队长都放弃了冷热兵器，完全赤手空拳地开始互相打脸以示友好。  
呸，打崽之仇不共戴天。  
在不知道第几次被汽车大师一掌打到胸口，银剑又反脚踹上汽车大师的黑脸之后，主恒星懒洋洋地下班了。  
银剑看准时机，在汽车大师挥拳打来的时候，侧身闪过拳风，一个回身横刺，重重地撞在汽车大师的脖颈上。汽车大师猝不及防，向后踉跄了几下才勉强站住。银剑又向前猛地撞去，汽车大师这次可学到了，向后一退躲过银剑的撞击。  
但是银剑却刹不住车了。  
前面就是悬崖。  
黑色的大卡车想也没想，一个飞扑过来抱住了白色的飞机。  
然后他们俩就这么消失在了悬崖边缘。

四个小飞机飞到约定好的地点，变形落地。  
四个小汽车已经等在那里了。  
“来了？”  
“嗯。”  
“坐下？”  
“行。”  
“谈谈？”  
“好。”  
“我们队长从三天前就失踪到现在，你们赶紧把我们队长交出来！”  
“真好笑，你们丢机了就自己找，找我们干嘛？”  
“你才丢机，你全家都丢机！”  
“我们队长是去找你们队长谈判的！他失踪了肯定是你们队长干的！”  
“我们队长也失踪了，我还想找你们要人呢！”  
“啥？你们队长也失踪了？”

四个飞机和四个汽车终于平心静气地坐下来，虽然弹弓还在桌子下不停地用脚踹打击，莽撞也在桌子底下伸手扯空袭的胳膊，飞火在用膝盖撞抢劫的前轮，封锁在和俯冲互相踩脚。  
但是，合作总算开始了。ROUND 1。  
“我们队长约你们队长的地点是这里。”莽撞打开地图。  
“你会说话吗？不会说就换个会说的！什么叫约，说得好像我们队长看得上你们家那个大黑块一样！”空袭不屑地哼了一声。  
“你家队长长得好看！白惨惨的不用化妆就可以去演鬼片了！”封锁拍桌子。  
“没听说过一白遮百丑吗？你家队长黑得大晚上都找不着！红蜘蛛都没他脸黑！”飞火毫不客气地吼回去。  
“我家队长黑又怎么了？没听说黑色是男机的魅力吗！你家队长长得白有个尾气用啊？一个飞机居然恐高，哈哈真是笑skr机了！”抢劫毫不示弱。  
“你家队长厉害，当年跟我们擎天柱大哥玩街头撞车，我大哥能用胸撞碎你队长的jio！哦不好意思我忘了，后来你们都被擎天柱大哥关起来了吧？”弹弓呵呵地冷笑。  
“那是你们太狡猾！如果硬碰硬我们队长才不会怕你们汽车人！”打击怒吼道。  
“我们队长超厉害！”  
“我们队长最厉害！”  
“你们队长是弱鸡！”  
“你们队长是傻逼！”  
“银剑是个大垃圾！”  
“汽车大师没唧唧！”  
八个TF又开始打成一团。  
对崽们来说，侮辱队长之仇不共戴天。  
“住手！还找不找队长了！”俯冲力挽狂澜，制止了又一起社会头条事件的发生。  
合作重新开始。ROUND 2。  
“队长他们是在这个地点消失的。”俯冲指了指地图上一个点，又补充说道。“离我们现在只有1公里。”  
“我们为什么不打开扫描装置？”空袭忽然一拍脑袋。  
抢劫嗷地一声捂着脑袋叫了起来。“拆你流水线的空袭你怎么不拍你自己脑袋！！！”

汽车大师躺在地上，身上残破的伤痕表明他现在几乎没什么行动能力，他的能量缺失警报已经响了三次了。  
银剑也好不到哪儿去。他摔下来的时候撞坏了机翼和通讯器，油箱也破了一个大口子，能量液在半空中就大量流失。  
“我们会不会死在这儿？”银剑有气无力地说。  
“闭嘴！再敢乱说我就揍你！”汽车大师【看起来】恶狠狠地吓唬对方。  
“你要不救我也不会掉下来。”银剑的光镜闪着蓝色的光芒。  
“就当我一时处理器短路傻了吧。”红色的光镜看着天。  
“我们是敌人。”银剑轻声说。  
“曾经是。”汽车大师纠正他。  
“谢谢。”银剑看着对方。  
“不客气。”汽车大师把头扭到一边去。  
“谢谢……”银剑的声音渐渐小了。  
汽车大师猛地扭头看向银剑，蓝色的光镜闪了几下，慢慢地变暗。他抱起白色的大飞机用力晃：“醒醒，不许睡！”  
银剑的光镜还在继续暗下去：“有点累……不知道家里的崽们……睡了没有……”  
银剑的能量指数已经低到了警戒线临界值，虽然汽车大师也能量严重不足，但他的情况要好一些。  
大卡车想了想，从腹部扯出一条输油管线，然后打开银剑的腹部装甲。这里有TF的对接孔，而且离油箱最近，以银剑现在的状况，汽车大师只消简单判断就得出这里是最合适的输油路线。虽然臀部后装甲也可以，但是那里的路径比较远，转换效率也低，等输油到油箱，银剑怕是早就挂了。  
汽车大师轻轻接好两个机体之间的连接线，抱着银剑，找了个一个让他比较舒服的姿势，然后启动能量输送协议。  
棕色的能量油从汽车大师的对接设备里流出，顺着输油管和线路，汩汩地流进银剑的对接孔里。

他们几个从悬崖顶上慢慢爬下来，虽然是飞机，可惜这里地方狭窄，没法展开机翼，几个TF只好手脚并用地爬了下来。期间还经历了诸如“飞火你怎么踩我脑袋”“莽撞你碰到我胳膊了”“弹弓你踩我手”“抢劫放开我大腿”“俯冲把你jio从我脸上拿开”“封锁你再扯我机翼我就揍你了”“空袭你个混球你别挠我的腰”“打击你再摸我后挡板我就把你踹下去你信不信”的一系列混乱和吃豆腐【？】，几个家伙终于顺利下到了悬崖底部。  
“队长，队长你在哪里？我们来救你了！”空袭的嗓门最大。  
汽车大师努力让光镜对焦，想看清他们。  
“在那边！”飞火喊道。  
他们急忙跑过去，然后，集体愣住了。  
飞火：“汽车大师你在对我们队长干什么？”  
汽车大师：“我在给你们队长输油……”  
空袭：“你把输油管伸进了我们队长的对接孔里？”  
汽车大师：“输油不就得这样吗……”  
俯冲：“你的输油管，伸进了，我们队长的——对接孔里？”  
汽车大师：“对啊……”  
封锁/打击/抢劫/莽撞：“这个时候我们是不是应该保持沉默比较好？”  
弹弓：“哥们几个别问了，这样的流氓不打死他，还留着过中纪节吗？”

中纪节庆典在大家的欢呼中如期举行了。  
这样的节日自然是情侣机们的盛大狂欢，单身狗们的世界末日，年轻人们的游乐园。  
家里的几个崽们早就按捺不住了，天刚暗下去就推着银剑跑去街上看焰火。银剑本来不想凑这个热闹，他只想在舱室里安安静静地看会儿书，但是耐不住几个崽连拉带拽，只好跟着他们去了，一边走还一边叮嘱他们不许惹事不许打架，买东西必须付钱，不能吓唬别人更不能用机翼削人。  
街上早就人头攒动。听说有镭射表演还有免费的油料供应，大街小巷几乎都挤满了各色机甲。  
银剑被机群撞了几下，身边跟着的几个崽也早就在看到各色小玩意和零食摊点四散一空。他不喜欢这么热闹的地方，就背着人流，慢慢走到了一处安静的小巷里。  
天空已经变暗，远处有几颗淡色的星星挂在深蓝色的夜空。嗖的一声，一枚烟花平地升空，在半空爆开一个巨大的塞博坦星球图案。随着人群的欢呼，全城狂欢开始了。  
银剑抬头看着镭射激光打在空中，不断变出各种美丽的样式，下面是兴奋的机群。  
“和平真好。”  
至少，他不用经常飞上天空了。  
“是啊。”  
忽然有人应和他，银剑立刻扭头看向小巷深处。  
星光渐渐映了过来，对方的面容也逐渐显露。  
“别站在黑暗里了，你本来就黑。”银剑说，顺手抛给对方一个小玩意儿。  
对方一把接住。“什么？”  
“送你的。”  
手心上摊开一个卡车模型，看起来黑黑的，做工也不怎么精致。  
“好难看啊。”汽车大师皱了皱眉。  
“不要就还给我。”银剑伸手去拿。  
汽车大师一把握住。“谁说我不要。”  
“他们在叫我了，我先走了。”银剑转身向相反的方向走去。  
夜空中又绽开一朵硕大的烟花，银剑白色的装甲反射着天空中的镭射光芒，不断变幻着色彩。  
汽车大师靠着墙，把玩着手里的小模型。  
“嘿！”  
银剑回头，疑惑地看着他。  
“那边的那个飞机，约吗？”


End file.
